


Universe 10 Super

by DONTSALTME69



Series: Universe 10 Z [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Gods Saga, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Goku Black Saga, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Resurrection 'F' Saga, Tournament of Power Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DONTSALTME69/pseuds/DONTSALTME69
Summary: It's been years since the battle with Majin Abra, a being of unfathomable age and power. The Z-Fighters of Universe 10 were finally starting to completely settle back into their normal lives, without world-ending threats on the horizon. Of course, peace never truly lasts. More powerful opponents are coming. Gods, and those beyond gods.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Universe 10 Z [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640653
Kudos: 1





	1. Four Years Later! Peaceful Times!

It's been almost four years since the Majin crisis. The Z-Fighters have adjusted to these times of normalcy and peace, happy to not have to fight just to survive.

The hero of Universe 10's Earth, Alice, yawned, leaning back on the couch in her home at Pod Corp. She was a short, youthful looking girl (despite being the mother of a twenty year old man) with pink spiky hair and blue eyes. Right now, she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts. And she was bored.

Nothing was on she actually liked, and the stuff she did like was in between seasons at the moment. While channel surfing, she ended up finding a live interview of Angel talking about his experiences.

* * *

"No, I did not throw that fight with that young girl." Angel stated. He was a fairly buff man with blond hair, dressed in a white suit. "She's genuinely one of the strongest people I know."

"Understood. I have one more question-" The interviewer tried to say, before Majin Alaka burst in.

"Angeeelll! Alaka wants candy!" Alaka demanded. She was made of a pink rubbery substance (like Majin Buu), in the form of a tall girl. She had 'hair' that came down to her shoulders, and was dressed in a cute white vest and black pants.

"What is that?!" The interviewer exclaimed, the cameraman turning his focus to the monster before him.

Alaka turned to stare at the camera, confused. "Who are you and why're you talkin' ta Alaka?"

"This is my... err... pupil! I beat her in battle when she came to Earth and now I'm training her!" Angel lied, sweating buckets.

"Alaka doesn't remember any of that." Alaka said.

"And I give her lots of candy, because it's her favorite!"

"Alaka _does_ remember that!"

* * *

Alice giggled. Well, at least some people were having fun.

Hunter walked by, seeing the TV right as Alaka turned a piece of furniture into chocolate. "Right. Need to invite them." He noted. He was a tall man with white hair (spiky with a single bang sticking out), dressed in a black suit.

"Oh, hi honey! Need some help with planning your party?" Alice asked. "Still confused on why you're plannin' your own party. Isn't that the kinda thing you get your friends 'n family ta do?"

"Yes, well, normally." Hunter said. "But, this party is special. It's been a while since you-"

"We." Alice corrected. "I just threw the Spirit Bomb."

"We defeated Majin Abra. And since the anniversary isn't far from my birthday, why not make the party about that too?"

"That doesn't change the fact that it's still your birthday party."

"Correct, but... I really don't think any of our friends are cut out for organizing a party."

"What about Durii, Rossa, or Caro? They're pretty smart." Alice suggested.

"Durii can't even clean her apartment and Rossa has a son to take care of."

"That still leaves Caro."

"I've seen that man threaten a birthday clown because the balloon animals were sloppily done." Hunter stated. "I think he'd start murdering caterers if they didn't use a specific kind of beef in the hamburgers or something akin to that."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that clown. Didn't you have to pay him off to stop 'im from suing?"

"Unfortunately." Hunter sighed. "Could you go invite everyone to the party? I already contacted Fridgrator, and he's coming."

Alice teleported away. And then immediately returned a moment later. "King Kai said no."

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe, a youthful-looking girl with blue skin and white hair was busy tending to her garden. She hummed a song, snipping away at a hedge.

And then several explosions resounded, coming from a temple behind her. "Huh. And here I thought you were going to sleep in longer." She remarked, turning around as her charge walked out of the temple.

Her charge was a pink elephant man, clad in Egyptian-style clothing. "Can it, Cus. I had a dream, of something that could challenge me."

"Lord Rumush, are you certain? Last time you had one of those, we spent several years chasing after an Ultra Super Namekian." Cus said. "What was it _this_ time?"

"I... don't remember. Super... Something God." Rumush said, stroking his trunk in thought.

Cus sighed. "Of course, Lord Rumush. Why don't we head out, find planets in need of destruction, and maybe that will spark your memory?"

"Yes. Let's do that."

Rumush put his hand on Cus' back, and the two rocketed off into the cosmos.

* * *

Angel sighed, as the news crew finally left. After Alaka showed up, they had to do an entire extra set of questions and even interviewed her directly. At least she didn't reveal she killed millions for fun, back when she was a chaotic idiot with a dark side.

Of course, now she's _just_ a chaotic idiot. So, marginal improvement on that front.

Alice appeared in front of him, startling him into hiding behind the couch. "Oh, it's just you. Could you please not do that ever again?"

"Sorry." Alice said. "Kinda wanted to get some of this done quickly. Anyway, Hunter's birthday is in a couple days, and we'd really like it if you'd come to the party. Alaka and Serah, too."

"We'll be there." Angel said. "So, how's it been? It's been almost a year since we saw each other."

Alice shrugged. "I mean, same ol' routine as usual. Been trainin' harder and harder to get stronger."

"You think there'll be something stronger than Abra?"

"Nah. I train because I like being strong! Anywho, I gotta go!" Alice used Instant Transmission, warping away once more.

"I'll never understand her."

* * *

Rumush stood in a coliseum, as the fighters (all draconian humanoids) of the planet He had arrived on closed in on Him.

"Hurry and up come at me already." Rumush said, arms folded behind His back. They lunged at Him, and Rumush merely took their attacks head on.

When the fighters finished, Rumush wasn't so much as scratched. He easily dispatched them all with a wave of His hand, sending them flying into the wall.

"Were they your strongest fighters?" Rumush asked, looking up to the planet's emperor. The emperor shakily nodded his head in fear. Rumush rocketed off of the planet (Cus following shortly after Him), causing the emperor to let out a breath of relief.

Rumush and Cus stared down at the planet. "You're sure you want to do this, Lord Rumush?" Cus asked. "Their arts and cuisine are quite a spectacle to behold."

Rumush pointed a finger at the planet, charging it with gold light. "They couldn't produce a fighter worth anything. This is just tidying up the universe's litter."

One shot hit the core, causing the planet to detonate. As He marveled the blast, He saw someone in the light. A flash of memory hit Him, reminding Him of His dream.

" _Super Saiyan God_."

"Hmm?"

"That's what my dream prophesied. The one being who could give me a true challenge in this universe." He said.

"Well, let me look it up." Cus' staff glowed. "No results. I suppose the archive does need some updating, so you might still be right. That said, there _is_ a Legendary Super Saiyan, currently residing on a planet called... 'Earth'."

"Let's get moving." Rumush said.

"First, we will continue to do some more cleaning up. You've been inactive for over fifty years, and planets have risen and fallen in far less than that time." Cus ordered. "Otherwise, the Omni-King _will_ be disappointed."

Rumush's heart stopped for a moment upon hearing that name. "Fine. Let's get this done quickly, so I can find the Super Saiyan God."

* * *

Back on Earth, a Saiyan and his daughter were sparring. Caro was his name, the ultimate Super Saiyan (as he liked to boast). He wore a blue sleeveless jacket over a black tanktop and dark gray pants. His hair was short and spiky, dark (with a very slight bluish tinge) like all Saiyans.

His daughter was Elery, a half-Saiyan. She was fourteen, if fairly tall for her age. Her hair matched her father's in color; tied up into a low ponytail, and she wore a copy of her father's ensemble, albeit in her size. She swung a kick for her father's head, which instead met his forearm.

"You always open fights with that kick." Caro stated, striking back with a punch. Elery brought up her arms to block it, getting knocked back across the park they were fighting in. "Change your strategies before it costs you your life."

Elery lunged, going into full-on offensive. She swung punches and kicks with all the force of a storm, every single one getting blocked or dodged by her father with ease. Caro struck back with a palm strike, blowing his daughter back once again. "Predictable."

This time, Elery fired off a pair of ki blasts before closing the gap. Caro deflected the blasts, throwing a punch in retort. Elery did the same.

Right before their fists could collide, Alice appeared between them. And got decked on both sides for her trouble. Alice groaned, kicking Elery and then Caro away before rubbing her cheek.

"Prolly shoulda teleported a bit back." Alice muttered, annoyed. "Anyway, I came ta invite you to Hunter's birthday!"

"Don't worry. We'll be there." Caro assured, smirking.

"Great! So, uh, how's it been? You and Elery've been gone for..." Alice paused, trying to remember exactly how long Caro was gone.

"Three weeks." Caro stated. "And the first of those you kept teleporting onto the ship to bother us because you were worried. When you and I have both been into space more times than you can count. Which isn't saying much, but it does mean there's no excuse to be _that_ worried."

"Yeah, but... it was really important for you to go. Introducing Super Saiyan to your home planet is really big, and I wanted to make sure it went smoothly." Alice then realized that Caro had just insulted her. "Also, I can count."

"To twelve, maybe. If you skipped a few numbers along the way."

"Do you want me to punch you?"

Caro instantly powered up to Super Saiyan 3. " _Try me_."

Elery sighed. "Please don't. Our house is about... half a mile away, and you two going at it would definitely destroy it. Along with half the city."

Caro powered down. "Right. Thanks for reminding me before I did something rash. So, I assume Hunter's birthday's at Pod Corp like usual?"

Alice nodded. "You know it! Anyway, I gotta get goin' to get everyone invited."

She rocketed into the sky, choosing to take the scenic route. She felt anxious, for some reason. Like there was something darker on the horizon. Last time she felt like this, it was right before Turno showed up.


	2. The Search for the Super Saiyan God! The God of Destruction, Rumush!

The day had finally come, the day of Hunter's birthday.

A young woman landed in the Pod Corp yard, where the party was taking place. She was about 5'5" (edging out Alice by a couple inches), with a lithe yet muscular frame. Her shaggy hair was black with a slight purplish tinge. Right now, she was wearing plain red cocktail dress for the party. Her name was Durii, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Even if she hasn't assumed the form itself in over a decade and the status of Super Saiyan itself wasn't exactly that impressive when Elery figured it out at age ten.

Alice (wearing a light blue dress) waved, turning from a conversation with her husband to greet one of her best friends. "Hey, Durii! You're lookin' good."

Durii blushed. "Thanks. Rossa actually helped me pick this out for the party."

A redheaded girl landed behind her. Her hair was a spiky mess, with a few locks drooping down. Her eyes were red, but had a kind look to them. Right now, she was wearing a bright red suit, which was horribly tacky in the opinion of basically everyone. Her name was Rossa, Alice's best friend and first rival. "We just bought the thing literally an hour ago. And then you sped off the moment we got out the door."

"You must have been excited to see Alice." Rossa's husband calmly said, landing behind her. He had slicked back black hair with a single grey strand sticking out in front of his face. His most notable features were his icy blue eyes, and his prosthetic left arm. Right now, he was wearing a simple suit. His name was Nimu, a cyborg created by a mad scientist of the Blue Bow Army.

"Something like that." Durii plainly said. "Good to see the both of you."

"Same. So, I was told Fridgrator was going to show up, but I'm not sensing him."

Right on cue, a golden meteor landed nearby. The light cleared to reveal Fridgrator, changing back into his base form. He was an Arcosian, like the infamous Frieza of Universe 7. He had teal skin, and the bony armored sections were a grayish blue. His Bio-Armor is simplistic, lacking in spikes or anything of the sort and showing off his muscle. His head was adorned with two bone horns, and a olive green gem (similar gems were in his shoulders, hips, and the center of his chest).

"Speak of the devil and he shall arrive." Nimu remarked. "You didn't take your ship?"

"I saw no reason to do so when my Golden Form's speed is far faster." Fridgrator said. "I got here in about an hour from Planet Arcos."

"I'm impressed. Last time I saw you use that form for anything, you burnt out in twenty minutes." Durii said.

"I've been training on the off chance something stronger than the Majins show up."

"Something stronger than the Majins?" Rossa shuddered at the idea. "I dread to see what that would be like."

"You already know what that looks like." Caro said, standing behind her. "Me."

"Good morning, Caro." Rossa grumbled, annoyed with the Saiyan's arrogance. "There's a difference between you and some bad guy stronger than the Majins."

"I'm better."

"You're doing that on purpose, right?"

"Of course. Wouldn't be right not to boast about my strength."

Rossa sighed. "You're lucky Alice likes you for whatever reason. Have you seen Big Green around, by the way? I haven't been sensing his power."

Everyone present shook their heads.

"That's... odd." Durii said. "Last time I checked, he's usually the first to show up for any social gathering. Even if that means he bothers birthday clowns for twenty minutes because he has nothing better to do while Caro bakes a cake."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Big Green's Lookout, the man in question was pacing around outside. He was a Namekian, with green skin and antennae sticking out about his brow. He was wearing a black cape over a purple vest and white undershirt, with white pants and brown shoes completing the look. He is Big Green, the Guardian of Earth and creator of the planet's set of Dragon Balls.

"What is that power...?" He questioned. A couple days ago, this obscenely strong power just... came into being. Or rather, awakened. So, he's been questioning what it was for the past two days while trying to figure out what to do about it.

And now, another shift. "It's coming here?! I need to warn the others!" And then he took off, rocketing through the sky as fast as he could. Whatever that monster was planning, it couldn't be good.

* * *

Back at Pod Corp, the party was in full swing.

And Alice was already getting drunk. "Hey guys, look what I can do!" She said, right before shotgunning a can of beer.

"It stops being impressive after the... twelfth time you've shown that off." Durii pointed out. "And I don't think it's a good example for Elery."

"I'm standing right here." Elery said. "And I guess I know what not to do?"

"That is the correct answer." Caro said.

Alice suddenly froze up. That bad feeling she had the other day come back with a vengeance. Whatever it was, it was happening now.

A pillar of light crashed down in front of her. Everyone got ready for a fight against whatever had just arrived. "Why can't I sense that thing?" Caro questioned. It had to be a person, so where was their ki?

The God of Destruction, Rumush, walked out of the light. "I'm surprised. Despite the average power of this planet being quite low, you all are fairly powerful." He said. Cus stood behind Him, choosing to let her charge do His thing.

"L-Lord Rumush!" Fridgrator exclaimed, bowing with all his might to show the god the proper amount of respect. He then tried to used his psychic power to make the others do the same, to no avail.

"I know I'm kinda drunk, but that _is_ a walkin' talkin' pink elephant, right?" Alice asked.

Rumush laughed. "I am, in fact, real. I am Lord Rumush, the God of Destruction."

* * *

Big Green touched down in the Pod Corp yard, desperate to protect the Earth. Whatever that monster was, he was going to fight with every ounce of his strength.

And then he found the source of the power, paralyzed in a euphoria from eating some Earthly cooking. Takoyaki, apparently.

"Big Green!" Alice waved. "Glad you could make it!"

"Sorry I am late, but... who is that?" Big Green asked, pointing at Rumush.

"That would be the God of Destruction, Lord Rumush." Cus said, popping up next to Big Green. He jumped in shock, having not sensed her. "I am His Attendant, Cus."

"He's not an enemy?"

"Not unless you make Him." Cus said, before heading off to sample more Earthly cuisine.

Big Green let out a sigh of relief. "You cannot believe how relieved that makes me."

"I can imagine." Caro said, walking up to him. "I've heard stories about him, but I never took much stock of them."

"Can you not sense His power?"

Caro shook his head. "If anybody can, they haven't said a word about it."

"Now then, let's get down to business." Rumush said. The air chilled, growing tenser as everyone turned their focus to Him. "Where is the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Right here." Durii said. "I'm guessing you want to spar?"

Rumush nodded. "Let's see how much power you can muster."

They both floated upwards into the sky. Fridgrator and Big Green immediately started having panic attacks, while the other Z-Fighters were shouting words of encouragement to the Saiyan.

"You may make the first move." Rumush stated. Durii obliged, rushing straight at Him. He lazily raised a finger, blocking her full-force punch. Undeterred, Durii let loose with a barrage of punches that had the same result as the first. Rumush pushed her fist back, shoving her quite a distance away.

"You're strong." Durii remarked, before powering up to Super Saiyan. "Let's see how much farther you can go."

Rumush was surprised. Saiyans could transform to boost their power? He had to bring up an entire hand to stop Durii's kick, actually being pushed to the side a bit by the force. Durii smirked, keeping up her offensive with every bit of might Super Saiyan granted her. Not that she could actually get a hit in, with Rumush's speed and reflexes being in another league from her's.

Durii stepped back, powering up to Super Saiyan 2. She merely stared Rumush down, before suddenly vanishing. Rumush spun around, blocking her kick from behind. He swayed to the side to dodge her follow up kick, striking back with a quick spearhand that instantly downed the Saiyan and sent her falling back to Earth.

Alice caught her, as Rumush landed. "I am impressed with your power, Legendary Super Saiyan." Rumush said. "You are among the strongest beings I've had the pleasure of fighting."

Durii coughed, regaining the ability to move after the strike. "Same here. You're stronger than even Majin Kadabra at full strength. By a wide margin. Glad you're not an actual enemy."

"Well, if you all are done, then let's get back to why we're here in the first place." Hunter said. "Let's party!"

* * *

Thus, the party continued with a two new guests joining.

Of course, with Big Green and Fridgrator acutely aware of how powerful Rumush is, that meant they were busy trying to please Him at every turn.

Like at the bingo game Hunter was hosting along with everything else. The grand prize was a set of Dragon Balls, even if nobody besides Alice and Hunter knew it.

So, to get Rumush excited and not in a world-destroying mood, the two decided to do an elaborate song and dance number. With their combined ki control and Fridgrator's psychic powers, the managed to make proper special effects.

"Bingo! Fun time bingo!" Fridgrator sang, spinning on his heel.

" _Fun time bingo..._ " Big Green added, acting as backing vocals.

While the two idiots were doing their musical number, the other Z-Fighters were enjoying the show.

"Have they been hitting the punch too hard?" Vert, Alice's son, questioned. He had green hair, done up in the same style as his father, and was wearing a simple suit and tie right now.

"You do remember that stupid stunt they pulled on Namek, right? That whole rhyming super death move thing?" Rossa pointed out.

Caro spat out his drink. "They did _what_?"

"Right, you were dead. Basically, they were stalling for time against Chill so Alice could charge her Spirit Bomb, and decided that doing this weird rhyming thing while using their own attack was the way to do it." Rossa explained. "I still question what gave them that idea."

"I'm questioning what gave them _this_ idea." Vert said.

"I'd say it's the elephant in the room." Caro said, making a vague gesture to Rumush; who was busy bothering Majin Alaka for a pudding cup.

"No!" Alaka shouted, before downing all of the pudding in one go to spite the God of Destruction. "Pudding all Alaka's!"

Everyone froze in fear, sensing Rumush's anger.

Rumush simply sighed. "You know what? Fine. You can have it all."

The tension in the air seemed to be relieved for a moment, until Rumush struck Alaka with a palm strike that sent her flying off into the distance.

[(Beerus' Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ OST)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHUtxSB1g_s)

"In exchange, I'll take this planet and reduce it to atoms." Rumush stated, a ominous purple aura radiating off his body.

Caro was the first to step up, powering up to Super Saiyan 3 to take the God of Destruction on. "You can _try_." He said, before lunging. Rumush sidestepped his punch and countered with a knee to the stomach that instantly downed the Saiyan.

Rossa and Nimu were up next, attacking in tandem from multiple angles. Not that any of it mattered, as Rumush moved past their attacks and knocked them both out with a pair of chops to the neck. Big Green fired a Special Beam Cannon in hopes it would do _something_.

Rumush merely put out His palm, stopping the attack in its track and making it coalesce into an orb of purple and orange energy. Big Green shot it with another ki blast, making it detonate in Rumush's face. Rumush was gone when the smoke cleared, right before Big Green was knocked unconscious by a spearhand to the gut. Fridgrator instantly powered up to his Golden Form, rushing at Rumush with everything he had.

He was the first of them to actually put Rumush on the defensive, his flurry of punches keeping the deity on His toes as He blocked each of them. Fridgrator tried going for a kick to break through Rumush's defense, only to get a palm strike while he was open to smash him into the Pod Corp building behind him.

Vert and Hunter didn't even get the chance to move, Rumush knocking them both out. This made Alice move like the wind, suddenly appearing in front of Him and kicking Him in the side; the first hit anybody actually landed on Him. Rumush dodged her follow up kick, kicking her into the air and then slamming her back down to earth with a double axe handle.

Elery powered up to Super Saiyan, rushing at Rumush. He grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. "I'm surprised. Even a child outclasses much of the universe in raw power."

A fist suddenly collided with Rumush's head, sending Him tumbling across the ground. Caro smirked, fully powered up in Super Saiyan 3. "You're not hurting my daughter."

Rumush picked Himself back up, surprised. That strength was astonishing, relative to everything else Universe 10 has ever had to offer. Another punch made its mark, sending Rumush flying into the air. An axe kick sent Him back down, and Caro pointed a hand down at Him. " _Bloody Stream_." With two wrathful words, Caro unleashed a torrent of red energy that blasted Rumush in the back.

Even still, Rumush wasn't damaged in any way that truly mattered. He stood up, practically unscathed.

"I suppose you were right, Cus. Super Saiyan God was nothing more than a myth after all." Rumush said, floating upwards in preparation to destroy the planet. Even if this world's inhabitants impressed Him, they annoyed Him in a way that simply could not forgive anything short of utter annihilation.

Caro powered down. "Wait, did you say Super Saiyan God?"

"What of it?"

"I know the legend." Caro said.

Rumush stopped His ascent. "Bring me one."

Caro landed. If he was going to tell the legend of the Super Saiyan God, then everyone should hear it.

"The Legend of the Super Saiyan God is a myth passed down since basically the dawn of the Saiyan race." Caro explained. "Similar to the Legendary Super Saiyan. The first recorded-"

"Boring! Tell me how to get one so I can fight them." Rumush interrupted.

Caro sighed in annoyance. "Fine. The ritual states that five Saiyans of pure heart must feed their power into another, and that from this ritual a Super Saiyan God will be born."

"Problem with that, though." Durii pointed out, forcing herself to stand. "We've only got three Saiyans on hand. And that's assuming that Elery being a half-Saiyan doesn't cause its own problems."

"We got that handled." Alice assured, picking herself back up.

* * *

A minute later, Alice returned with the Dragon Balls, setting them down.

"Shenlong, I summon you!" She called. The skies went dark, the Dragon Balls glowing as a gigantic dragon erupted out of them.

" **YOU WHO HAVE-** " Shenlong froze as he saw Rumush. " **LORD RUMUSH, I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU!** " Seeing the wishing-granting dragon flustered was... an interesting experience.

"Shenlong, we need three pure heart Saiyans for the Super Saiyan God ritual!" Alice shouted. "Could you please warp some over here so Lord Rumush doesn't blow up the planet?"

" **YES, MA'AM! YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! FAREWELL!** " Shenlong quickly said, eyes glowing. He then vanished, sending the Dragon Balls to the far corners of the globe.

In his place, three Saiyans were suddenly brought there, landing on the butts. Two Saiyan women wearing casual clothing and a Saiyan man wearing a suit. Caro's adoptive mothers; Pea and Arti, and the Saiyan King; Karn.

"Good, people I know." Caro muttered.

"Caro? Can I ask what the fuck." Arti said.

"I knew you said you were gonna see us soon and all, but this is a little quick." Pea added.

Karn simply noted the presence of a pink-haired human. "You must be Alice. Caro spoke about you quite positively during his recent visit. Said you had the spirit of a true Saiyan." He said.

"Uh, thanks. Could ya help us out with our little problem?" Alice asked.

"If Caro requires our assistance, then it shall be given. Just say what."

"Good. I'm familiar with how the Super Saiyan God ritual is supposedly performed, so just follow my lead. Durii, can I trust you to take care of fighting Lord Rumush once we finish?" Caro asked.

"Wait, you want me to be the Super Saiyan God?" Durii questioned.

"If anybody could fully make use of that power, it'd be the Legendary Super Saiyan." Caro stated, smiling. "I know you can beat him."

"I'm standing right here." Rumush pointed out, but nobody paid attention to Him.

"Let's do it." Durii said.

With the recipient of the power decided, they got ready to perform the ritual. They formed a ring with Arti and Pea placing their hands on Durii's back, holding hands with Caro and Karn, who were in turn holding hands with Elery. There was a moment of complete calmness and silence, before a golden aura engulfed them all.

It was time. Elery fed her power into Caro and Karn, who fed that plus their own into Arti and Pea, who then fed all of the combined energy on top of what they had to offer into Durii. Durii's eyes shifted to red for a moment, as the golden aura itself changed to a scarlet. Flames came to life around them, only to quickly be absorbed by their combined power to feed Durii's newfound strength even further.

The skies themselves changed to a pure gold, before everything just stopped. The auras faded, the skies returned to normal, any power sensed by the others vanished. Everyone feeding power into Durii collapsed from exhaustion.

"Did- did it work?" Rossa asked.

A scarlet fire exploded to life around Durii, answering her question. Durii's aura turned red, and so did Her eyes. Despite the obvious signs of strength, nobody could sense Her new power. Except for Big Green; who stumbled back in shock, and Rumush; who simply smiled. Durii was now a Super Saiyan God, the strongest Saiyan Universe 10 has ever seen. The pinnacle of Saiyan power.

Next time, on Universe 10 Super, the Battle of Gods begins.


	3. The Battle of Gods! I Won't Let You Destroy My World!

Durii and Rumush stared each other down. Durii's fiery aura radiated off Her, part of Her newly achieved Super Saiyan God form. Rumush smiled, His aura calmly flowing around Him.

The scene was serene, as everyone watched the two with bated breath. This was a fight to decide the fate of the Earth.

Suddenly, both combatants moved, clashing in an instant. Their battle went skyward immediately, matching each other blow for blow as they fought above the Pod Corp compound in West City. Durii and Rumush's fists collided, creating a shockwave that shattered all the windows on the property and some from the ones nearby.

"Could you two please take it out of the city?!" Hunter shouted.

"On it!" Durii said, kicking Rumush away. She chased after Him, the two keeping up their ferocious battle as they flew out of the city towards the nearby jungle. Rumush slammed Her down into ground with a double axe handle, the Super Saiyan God flipping and landing on Her feet despite the power of the blow, and gave chase with a falling punch. Durii jumped to the side, and countered with a hard kick to the side. Rumush skidded back across the dirt, trumpeting before firing a blast out of His trunk.

Durii kicked it into the air, where it exploded into a massive sphere of light. She didn't have time to admire the sight though, as Rumush rushed at Her once more. She jumped over Him, hurling an Eraser Cannon (now red in color rather than its usual green) at His back. Rumush spun around with a hand extended, catching the attack. Purple ki swirled into it, and He shot it back at Durii.

She blocked it, surprised. That kind of power would've at least wounded Her before. Now, She wasn't even scratched.

"Quite impressive." Rumush remarked. "Now, let's start getting serious."

He closed the distance between them instantly, swinging a kick at Durii. She brought up Her forearm, blocking the blow, before striking back with a punch. Rumush vanished, reappearing behind Her for His counter attack, only to get backhanded into the sky. Durii gave chase, kicking Him further upward. Rumush righted Himself, dodging Durii's follow up punch. He grabbed Her arm, flipping Her head over heels and throwing Her into the ground.

Durii landed on Her feet, stepping back to avoid Rumush's ki blasts. She created a red barrier around Herself, rushing at Rumush. The God of Destruction brought His arms to block a punch, only to get tackled by Durii's barrier and hit with an explosive ki blast immediately afterward. Rumush blasted His opponent back with a kiai, giving Him an opening to go onto the offensive.

Rumush instantly drove his hand into Durii's gut, causing Her to cough up blood. "Is that all you got?" She asked, grabbing Rumush's arm and blasting Him with a point-blank Eraser Cannon. That sent Him flying away, only to get kicked into the ground and into an underground lake.

He stopped just above the water, looking up to see Durii hurling hundreds of ki blasts down upon Him. He raised a hand, creating a purple wall of energy that stopped the ki blasts in their tracks. Durii rushed at Him, going into a barrage of punches that Rumush was forced to block. She jumped over Him, kicking Him in the back hard enough to smash Him into a stalagmite.

It turned to dust as Rumush trumpeted in rage, firing a massive ki bomb out of His trunk. Durii grabbed it on instinct, hurling it up into the air. It exploded above them, completely destroying the cavern's ceiling and turning the area around them into a crater. Durii rushed at Rumush, clotheslining Him and sending Him flying across the crater.

Rumush sprung off the crater's wall, leaping into the air. Durii pursued Him, clashing with Him and matching Him blow for blow once more. Durii kicked Rumush in the side, while being met with a kick to Her side from the God of Destruction at the same time. Annoyed, Durii fired a point-blank ki blast that sent Him flying.

The two clashed multiple times, streaking across the sky as a pair of red and purple beams of light that bounced off each other as they rocketed across the world. They ended up landing in a desert (the same desert where Durii originally fought Alice and the other Z-Fighters as the Legendary Super Saiyan), staring each other down.

"Are you really at your maximum power?" Rumush asked. "Or have you been holding back?"

Durii smirked, as her power suddenly faded and she ended up reverting to her base form. Not that she noticed, judging by her confident expression. "You'll see."

They rushed at each other, fist meeting fist. Durii jumped back, throwing an Eraser Cannon cover her retreat before pulling her arms to the side for another attack. Rumush caught the Eraser Cannon in His palm. sending it back at Durii. The Saiyan jumped up, a blue orb of ki forming in her hands.

"Kamehameha!" Durii declared, firing the Turtle Destruction Wave. Rumush charged at Durii through the wave of energy, punching her. She righted herself in the air, driving her elbow into His stomach when He tried to keep up the offensive. Durii quickly followed up with a spinning kick that sent Him flying.

Rumush rushed at Durii, clashing fists in a burst of purple and green light. Even with the loss of Super Saiyan God, Durii was still far stronger than before and was starting to prove to be a worthy opponent for Him. He wrapped His trunk around her arm, swinging her around and throwing her to the ground. Durii landed, flipping away with a handspring just in time to avoid a ki blast from Rumush.

Undeterred, Rumush threw more ki blasts in an attempt to just plain overwhelm His opponent. Durii's response was to face off against the attack head on, creating a barrier around herself and charging straight at Rumush. He brought up a palm to stop Durii's attack in its tracks, and then imbued her barrier with His ki to trap her.

Durii tried breaking her way out of there, only to make no progress before Rumush threw her to the ground and created a sun-like energy ball above His head. She looked up, seeing what Rumush was planning.

"You- I won't let you destroy my world!" She declared, powering up to Super Saiyan. The barrier shattered, and she suddenly rushed up and punched Rumush in the face.

[(Hero - FLOW)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI3maNT2hU8)

Rumush reacted instantly, striking back with a palm strike to Durii's chin. Durii kicked Him up, chasing after to continue her assault. She kneed Him in the back, before flipping over to smash Him back down to earth with an axe kick. The Saiyan hurled an Eraser Cannon down upon the God of Destruction, an explosion of golden light shining as her attack hit home.

Durii moved to the side, dodging a ki blast from Rumush, before getting a knee driven into gut. Rumush followed up with an elbow smash, sending her flying back down to earth. The Saiyan righted herself midair, firing a barrage of ki blasts before rushing back in to keep up the offensive. Durii and Rumush clashed, becoming little more than a whirlwind of blows colliding with each other and creating shockwaves that shook the region.

The Saiyan caught Rumush's punch, spinning around to hurl Him across the sky. She chased after Him, kicking Him to send Him flying further. Rumush's aura exploded to life, as He righted Himself and started rocketing through the sky with Durii in hot pursuit. Purple and gold light clashed with one another, the pair's speed only growing as the battle became more and more desperate. Durii circled around Rumush, kicking him in the back.

Rumush roared, unleashing ki blasts in all directions in an attempt to take Durii down. The Saiyan created a barrier once more, plowing through the attack and slamming into the God of Destruction. He grabbed her barrier, preparing to imbue His ki into it. Durii dropped her shield, punching Rumush in the stomach full-force before unleashing a quick series of blows that ended in a roundhouse kick to send Him flying yet again. 

Durii sped up her assault, suddenly vanishing and reappearing behind Rumush to backhand Him away. He fired an energy wave at her, Durii flying in a barrel roll around it before kicking Him in the head. Rumush caught her followup kick, throwing her down towards the ground. She slammed into the ground, flipping away just in time to avoid His falling punch. They clashed once again, matching each other blow for blow as they rocketed into the sky.

Fist met fist, both fighters bouncing back from the force. Durii cupped her hands at her side, bright blue light coalescing into an orb of energy between them. "Kame..."

Rumush merely raised a hand, a purple sphere of destructive power forming in His palm.

"Hame..." Durii didn't focus on Rumush's building power, choosing to keep her attention purely on her own strength. Anything else and she might not have the will to take Him down and protect her home.

Rumush fired His blast, a Wave of Destruction. It streaked across the sky on its way to Durii, looking almost like a liquid as it flowed toward the Saiyan.

"HA!" Durii declared, unleashing her Super Kamehameha just before the Wave of Destruction would hit her. Despite Durii only being in her regular Super Saiyan form and Rumush being the God of Destruction Himself, the two beams were almost even in terms of power. Both combatants let out a cry of power, trying to overcome each other.

The point where the two beams met suddenly collapsed in on itself, the two blasts too unstable to last and creating a sort of black hole. It didn't last for very long, fading away before it could actually do any damage.

(Music end)

Durii panted with exhaustion, staring down Rumush. She was spent. Well beyond spent. It was a miracle she still had the energy to fly.

And then she fell.

Rumush grabbed her hand, holding her up. "I'm impressed. For one who lost her Super Saiyan God form well into the fight, you still managed to keep up with me." He complimented.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, before processing what He said. "Wait, what? I didn't have Super Saiyan God?"

"You didn't notice? You may be a prodigy, to absorb the power of such a form in only short use, but you are not very observant." Rumush remarked.

"You should see Alice. Fighting genius, great person, not the brightest knife in the crayon box. That's probably why I fell in love with her, to be honest." Durii said. "So, you're _not_ destroying Earth, right?"

Rumush was silent for a few seconds, before answering. "I will let Earth continue to exist. If it could help create a fighter of your caliber, then I suppose there's little reason to destroy it."

Durii let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Durii and Rumush returned to Pod Corp, where the Z-Fighters were tensely waiting. They couldn't even track the movements of those two during the short exchange in the city, let alone follow them.

"So, who won?" Caro asked.

Durii weakly smiled. Right now, she just wanted to take a nap. "Well, we tied."

"I wouldn't call that a tie." Rumush said. "You can barely stand, and I could still take all of you on without breaking a sweat."

Caro smirked. "Oh, is that so? Then how about we have a friendly little match? I have something I think you'll like."

Everyone immediately moved in to pull Caro away before he could start another fight to decide the fate of the Earth, only for Rumush to merely glare hard enough to paralyze them in their tracks.

"Let's see it." Rumush said.

"Just promise me that regardless of the outcome, you won't destroy the Earth." Caro said. "While I may consider some of its population fools," He made a gesture towards Alice, before continuing. "It is still my home, and my daughter's home."

"I had no intention of destroying the Earth from the start." Rumush revealed. "I only wanted a truly strong fighter to rise up to battle me."

"Lord Rumush, you say that every time anyone even slightly impresses you." Cus pointed out.

"And it's true every time! Anyway, Saiyan, show me what you've got."

Caro smiled. "King Karn, create a Power Ball like we discussed!"

Karn created a ball of light, throwing it into the sky. It radiated Blutz Waves, the energy that allows Saiyans to turn into Great Apes. Every Saiyan in the vicinity grew tense at the minimum (the ones who had tails had specially designed Blutz Wave Blockers, so there was no risk of them going berserk), except for Caro. He turned into a full-on Great Ape, even if the tail made the form closer to a monkey.

His fur turned golden, and a blinding flash shined to obscure his next transformation. Once the light subsided, Caro was back to his normal size, with a new form. His hair had grown into a spiky mane going down to his shoulder blades, colored the same black as normal. The clothes on his upper body vanished, replaced with red fur growing on everywhere except for his pecs, abs, and hands. His eyes were golden, and radiated primal fury.

"What do you think?" Caro asked, his tone growing more gravelly and confident. A golden aura, darker than a normal Super Saiyan's, licked his body like flames. "This power... Super Saiyan Four... I think you've about met your match."

Rumush merely slipped into a fighting stance. He could sense Caro's power, and He liked what He felt.


	4. Battle Beyond Gods - The Ultimate Super Saiyan Reborn

Caro and Rumush took off into the sky, keeping their focus on each other. Caro had a simple smile on his face, genuinely happy. He never would have thought, when he came to Earth all those years ago, that he would have become this powerful. Nor would he have thought that he'd be fighting a God of Destruction.

Both fighters suddenly vanished, meeting one another with a kick from the Saiyan and a punch from Rumush. Caro pivoted to the side, dodging a second punch before kneeing his opponent in the stomach. He then spun around, kicking Rumush away.

Rumush stopped Himself in the air, glaring at Caro.

"What's the matter?" The Saiyan asked, throwing a few jabs into the air to test his power. To those down below, it was like a gale of wind was trying to drag them off the ground. "Am I too strong for you?"

"Hardly." Rumush retorted. He was more surprised than anything. This power, Super Saiyan 4, it was beyond the strength of Super Saiyan God. "You've just caught me by-"

Caro's fist collided with His face, sending Him flying across the sky. When Rumush returned, the Saiyan was laughing. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. You threw me and everyone else around like ragdolls, so it's only fair that I return the favor." Caro punctuated his sentence by rushing at Rumush, who blocked his kick and countered with one of His own. The Saiyan was sent sailing into the distance, righting himself just in time to defend himself from Rumush swinging a kick for his head.

The Saiyan appeared behind Rumush, intending to drive a spearhand strike into the god's back. Instead, it hit His Afterimage and Caro got kicked in the back and sent hurtling into the ground. Caro flipped around in the air, landing just as Rumush dove after him wreathed in purple light.

Caro stood his ground, putting his hands up and catching Rumush in the air. The ground cracked underneath their feet, sending chunks of rock flying into the air. Caro struggled as Rumush pushed on him, attempting to drive the Saiyan into the dirt.

The Saiyan smirked, his aura (a burnt gold) flaring up. He slammed his skull into Rumush's shield, shattering it and hitting Him in the head. Caro grabbed Rumush's trunk before he could go anywhere, swinging Him over his head and smashing Him into the ground. He followed up with a stomp to the deity's chest, driving Him underground. Caro jumped down the hole created by the attack, ready to keep the battle going.

Rumush picked Himself up, standing in the cavern below where they were fighting. Caro landed next to Him, standing back to back with the God of Destruction.

"I must say, you are quite possibly the strongest foe I've ever faced." Rumush said. "Even stronger than your friend."

"And I have to give you credit as well. While I can't sense your energy, I still know you're in a league of your own." Caro said. "Or rather, used to be in a league of your own. Now that I'm on your level, I'm going to show you just what a mortal can do."

Caro was the first to strike, whirling around for a heel kick that hit Rumush's forearm as the god turned around in turn to meet his attack. Rumush thrusted His other hand at the Saiyan in a spearhand strike, which got caught by the wrist by Caro. The Saiyan threw a knee strike at Rumush, which met an identical knee strike from the deity. The shockwave from the force caused the cavern to start collapsing, as the two combatants went into a full-power barrage of attacks on each other.

Every blow was met with a block, a dodge, or a counterattack of equal force, neither fighter being able to push past the other. Fist met fist, kick met kick, they were evenly matched blow for blow. None of the rubble of the cave-in even got near them, as the shockwaves tore through them long before they could make contact.

Rumush threw a right hook, only for Caro to outspeed Him and send Him flying into the sky with an uppercut. The God of Destruction roared as He stopped Himself, rocketing at Caro as the Saiyan did the same. An explosion of gold and purple light shined on impact, as the two clashed. They bounced away from each other, only to ram right into each other again and again.

Caro was the first to break from the new routine, circling around Rumush instead of going straight at Him, throwing a quick ki blast. Rumush swatted it away, only to get a boot to the face sending Him flying. Caro held out a hand, charging power into it. Golden energy streamed out of his hand like lightning, them alone more than enough to take out a lesser fighter.

"Here's my brand-new finishing move! Shining Primal Stream!" And then he unleashed all of the built up power in one enormous beam of energy that almost looked like a ray of fire. Rumush barely managed to bring up His hands to block it, a massive explosion resounding as it met Him.

Caro panted from exhaustion. He put pretty much everything he had left into that last move. When the smoke cleared, Rumush was burnt on his arms but otherwise unharmed.

"Goddammit." Caro cursed. "You really do have all the strength being God of Destruction would imply. I surrender."

"Don't beat yourself up too much. You never _really_ had a chance against me in the first place. Even with your Super Saiyan Four, you only got me up to a tenth of my full power." Rumush said.

Caro just stared at Him, horrified. He definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of Rumush's full power.

* * *

They returned to Pod Corp in practically a blink of an eye, touching down with the others. Caro reverted back to his base form, right as his daughter basically tackled him in a hug.

"Dad! You're okay!" Elery cheered, tearing up with relief. "Please never do something like that again."

"No promises." Caro said, smiling as he returned her embrace. "Next time will probably be against somebody who _actually_ wants the Earth destroyed. And then it'll be fun."

"I swear, you're battle crazy to a different level." Elery said, playfully jabbing her father in the chest. "I'm half-Saiyan and I don't have even have _half_ of your lust for combat."

"When you spend your formative years battling basically everyone to the death and then some, you start to enjoy it."

"Anyway," Rumush interjected. "We must be going now. It's been a pleasure, and we'll return to savor more of your cuisine, but I believe we've more than overstayed our welcome."

"There is something I'd like to ask of Durii, Caro, and Alice." Cus said. "Are any of you interested in being trained by me?"

"No thanks." Caro stated. "At least, not for a while. I have a daughter' to raise, and a planet to protect."

"I'd like to take you up on the offer, but can it wait like a week?" Durii requested. "Between the party, personal stuff I want to get done, and just packing, it'll take me some time to get ready."

"Same here!" Alice added. "I'm pretty sure I'd be a bad wife if I left to train in the middle of my husband's birthday party."

Cus nodded. "Understood. I will return in one Earthly week to pick you up. Caro, should you change your mind, just know my offer will always be open. And Hunter," She tossed him a small button object. "If you need to contact me for whatever reason, just press that button. It's a holographic communicator that's linked to my staff."

Hunter pressed the button, testing it out. Cus' staff glowed a couple times, buzzing. "Thanks."

Rumush put His hand on Cus' back, and the two flew away in a pillar of light. With their god's departure, the party came back into full swing, and our heroes celebrated not only Hunter's birth and the defeat of Majin Abra, but Durii's awakening to Super Saiyan God and her role in saving the Earth once more.


	5. A Deeper Understanding of Ki! Darkness Looms on the Horizon...

About a week after the Battle of Gods (as Hunter nicknamed the event to distract from the fact that they came horrifically close to having the entire planet being destroyed), Angel called Alice.

"What's up?" Alice asked.

" _Could you, uh, train me?_ " Angel requested.

"Sure thing! I'll be right over!"

* * *

Angel barely had time to even put his phone down when Alice appeared in front of him, startling him and causing him to drop it.

"Could you please stop doing that without warning me?" Angel asked.

"Sorry..." Alice said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "So, can I ask why you wanna train with me all of a sudden?"

"Well, uh- remember how you could barely even touch that God of Destruction guy?"

Alice nodded.

"I want to at least be able to help you guys the next time. Even if it's just a little." Angel said. "If I can figure out that 'ki' stuff, then..."

"You'll be strong enough to maybe keep up." Alice finished for him. "I get it. Grab my hand."

Angel did as ordered, and Alice teleported the both of them away.

* * *

They appeared in front of Rossa, who was busy making lunch. To her credit, she didn't throw her food into the air or anything of the sort. That said, she did instinctively throw the knife she was using at them.

It broke on Alice's skin, thankfully not murdering anyone.

"Why exactly are you here?" Rossa asked. Normally, she would apologize for the knife, but Alice would just wave it off and apologize for breaking the thing instead of catching it. "With Angel?"

"He wanted to train and learn how to use ki!" Alice explained. "And I thought that I should go to the one girl who knows more about the stuff than anybody."

"I mean, Master Galapagos knows _more_ , but I'm better at controlling ki than anybody, human or otherwise." Rossa said, before turning her attention to Angel. "So, you want to learn how to control ki? You're sure you want to do this?"

Angel nodded, unable to say anything.

"Great! I've taught Rico a little bit, but it'll be nice to teach somebody who is an actual adult and knows martial arts."

Rossa led them out into the backyard, sitting down on the grass and urging the others to do the same.

"Do I really hafta to do this too?" Alice asked.

"You were taught how to use ki by an old man remembering his training with the Galapagos Hermit. I was trained personally by the Komodo Hermit." Rossa pointed out. "You could stand to be given a more defined explanation of ki."

Rossa created a small ball of red ki in her hand, tossing it to Angel. Angel instinctively caught it, surprised to feel it land in his hand. It was warm, like the touch of a friend.

"That's a ball of ki I solidified." Rossa explained. "My control over ki allows me to do a lot, and fight harder than most despite being a lot weaker than them. Without it I'm, while stronger, not _that_ much stronger than most other women my age." The ki ball popped into little sparkles, which danced in the air for a couple seconds. "Ki is... ki is like your life force. All beings have it in some regard. Alice's Spirit Bomb is a great demonstration of that. She takes in the energy of any living thing that gives it to her, including plants and regular animals, and turns it into power to use for an attack."

"So how do I draw it out or whatever?"

"Meditation was how I was taught to draw it out for the first time." Rossa said. "Alice, how did you get taught to do it?"

Alice shrugged. "I was told ta look inward and find this lil' ball of life. That was my ki, and I just sorta figured out the rest from there."

"That is the most useless explanation I've ever heard." Rossa stated. "How did you become the strongest human in the universe?"

Once again, Alice shrugged. "Dumb luck."

Rossa noticed Angel was starting to get bored, and decided to steer things back on track. "Anyway, meditation time. Sit still, and clear your mind."

They did that. Rossa always found meditation to come easily for her, a result of doing it often as part of her training. For Alice and Angel... it didn't. Angel wasn't really able to clear his mind well, and Alice?

She just fell asleep in moments.

Rossa sighed. "You know what? This was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry I bothered-" Angel tried to say, only for Rossa to interrupt him.

"Not you. You've been doing fine for somebody with zero experience with ki. Alice, you should probably go home. Don't you need to give Cus a gift as a thank you for offering to train you?" She said. "I can handle training Angel from here."

Alice nodded in understanding, warping away.

* * *

Durii hummed a song to herself, waiting for the cookies she was baking for Cus to finish. Hunter was watching from the sidelines, giving advice as necessary.

" _Cha-la, head cha-la_..." She mumbled, as the timer went off and she pulled the tray out of the oven (not bothering with an oven mitt).

What she had pulled was not twelve delicious chocolate chip cookies as she had intended to make, but instead eight (she had no clue where the other four had went) burnt pieces of coal.

"I followed the recipe." Durii stated, staring at what she had created in utter bafflement.

"I _watched_ you follow the recipe." Hunter added.

Before they could even start trying to figure out what went wrong, Alice warped in. She snatched one of the abominations off the tray, shoving it into her mouth before anyone could warn her.

"Hot hot hot hot hot!" Alice whined, practically breathing fire as she bounced around the room in a panic. Eventually, she managed to force it all down (rather than just spit it out like a sane person), and Durii and Hunter were left studying her reaction. At least they could find out if it tasted good.

"So... what did you think?" Durii asked.

"These actually taste really good!" Alice said. "Did you add vanilla? I taste a pretty strong hint of vanilla."

"I... actually did do that." Durii stated, letting out a sigh of relief. At least her abominations weren't sprouting new flavors. "Do you think that Cus will like these?"

Alice shrugged. "Prolly. It's Earth cooking and she likes that stuff a lot."

Once again, Durii let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"You'll probably get the chance to say it in person." Hunter remarked, checking the oven. One of the knobs was cranked all the way to the highest setting. "Why the hell is it set to ultra-high heat?"

Durii stared at him. " _Why_ do you have an ultra-high heat setting?"

"I thought that doubling the temperature would halve cooking time. This was when I was ten."

"And _you're_ the smartest person on the planet."

"I invented a device to track down a mystical set of seven orbs that summoned a dragon to grant wishes, cut me some slack. Speaking of, do any of you have a clue where it went? It's been missing all week."

Both Alice and Durii shrugged.

"You probably just misplaced it during party prep." Alice suggested. "It'll come up eventually."

Durii opened her mouth to speak, only to sense something. "Cus and Rumush are in this galaxy. They'll be arriving in the next... ten minutes-ish?"

"Still jealous that you can sense 'im and I can't." Alice said.

"Do you have a gift for them?" Hunter asked.

Alice froze up. "Nope."

Hunter fished something out of the fridge and tossed it to his wife.

"Rice balls?" Alice questioned.

"It wasn't at the party and they taste good." Hunter explained.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Cus and Rumush arrived at Pod Corp.

"I'm surprised you went through all the trouble of coming down here yourself, Rumush." Durii remarked, holding out a plate of her abomination cookies.

"It's _Lord_ Rumush." Rumush corrected. "And I'm only here because Cus would steal more than her fair share if I wasn't here."

He took one of Durii's cookies, biting into it.

There was a tense silence, everyone freezing up as they waited for Rumush's reaction to Durii's creation.

" **THIS IS FANTASTIC!** " He boomed, shattering nearby glass and almost deafening everyone around Him (except for Cus, who just frowned in annoyance). "What did you put in this?"

"It's just a standard chocolate chip cookie that I burned. I don't know how it tastes as good as it does." Durii answered, as Cus took one. Cus had basically the same reaction as Rumush, albeit with less yelling.

"Durii, you pass the entrance exam." Cus stated. "Alice, did you bring a gift?"

Alice tossed her a rice ball. "I couldn't think of anything else."

Cus calmly ate it, and just smiled after finishing. "While not quite as stupendous as Durii's gift, you too pass. I suppose we should be departing sooner rather than later. We will need to get you two settled in to your quarters on Lord Rumush's world, and then I need to prepare your training regimen. And I need to make Lord Rumush actually does some more work."

Rumush made a rather childish whining sound.

With that, Alice and Durii's training with Cus would officially be under way.

* * *

Four months later, in the middle of a desert, the Dragon Balls were gathered. The one who gathered them was a man in his fifties, dressed in a military coat with the Blue Bow Army logo on the sleeve.

"I summon you, Eternal Dragon, Shenlong!" He bellowed. The skies turned dark, as orange lightning streaked into the sky from the Dragon Balls.

Shenlong appeared from the lightning in all his glory. " **YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME. I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO** **WISHES.** "

"Two wishes?" The man muttered. "I order you to resurrect the Bio-Android by the name of Genome!"

" **IT HAS BEEN WELL OVER A YEAR SINCE HE HAS DIED. HE WILL BE REVIVED IN THE SAME STATE HIS BODY WAS WHEN HE DIED.** "

The man sighed. "Then use my first wish to bring him back, and then use the second one to put him back together."

" **IT WILL BE A WASTE, BUT SO BE IT. YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. FAREWELL.** " Shenlong's eyes glowed, and a purple being appeared on the ground. Shenlong then vanished, taking the dark skies with him and scattering the Dragon Balls to the far corners of the globe.

The purple being stood up, revealing himself to be a bug-like man who stood at a full seven feet tall. His carapace was purple with dark spots, and shiny black armor was on his upper chest, forearms, and shins. What wasn't covered by his exoskeleton was white. He had two sets of wings, both stiff and hard shells that couldn't take flight naturally. His name was Genome, one of the many threats Earth has faced over the years and a Bio-Android made using the DNA of the Z-Fighters of Universe 10.

"So I have been revived. I suppose I have you to thank for it?" He said, his voice smooth and refined.

"Yes! I am Eggchell, the son of your creator, Doctor Mett-"

Genome rammed his fist through the man's chest. "Apologies, but I simple _cannot_ leave anyone behind on this planet who could inform Durii's allies of what has transpired."

Genome then warped away, long before Hunter and Caro would arrive to find a dead man in the middle of the desert.

As it reappeared on a deserted planet, thinking of his plans, one thought dominated his mind.

' _I will have my revenge, Durii. Just you wait._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment and leave Kudos! It gives me the fuel to keep writing.


End file.
